Hito Shizuku no Anata
Romanized Title Hito Shizuku no Anata Japanese Title ひとしずくのアナタ English Title Just A Little Bit of You Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2011 Translation by OFF THE LOCK Romaji owatteta mono da to omoikomou to shiteta bokura no relationship togirenai de ikitetanda koi to wa ookare sukunakare itai mono (naite bakka) tsukarehateta sono saki ni nani ga kuru? hito shizuku no anata de ii kudasai sore de boku wa mugen ni uruou ima nani yori mo kanjiteitai no wa chiisakute mo tashika na tsuyoi kyoukan jikan ga donna koto de mo kirei ni shitekureru no? kaze ni fukareru uchi ni raku ni natta you na ki ga shitanda koi to wa tagai wo nekosogi ubau tatakai (iya ni naru mon da) soshite ima wakiagaru atarashii yokubou hito shizuku no anata de ii kudasai sore de boku wa mugen ni uruou asa de mo hiru de mo yoru de mo ii mattemasu yo nante iwanai kara hito shizuku no omoi de ii ima wa atae aeru nara sore wa saikyou no peace kowaresou de kowarenai diamond mune ni himete koyoi mo me wo tojiyou (Oh, just a little bit of you... Give it to me, baby!) hito shizuku no anata de ii kudasai sore de boku wa mugen ni uruou kaketa tokoro wo umetemoraou nante kore ppocchi mo omocchainai kara hito shizuku no omoi de ii ima wa gisei ni suru mono wa nani mo iranai kagayaki tsuzukeru fushigi na story hakanasa harami doko he ikun darou (Oh, just a little bit of you...) Japanese 終わってたものだと　思いこもうとしてた 僕らのリレーションシップ　途切れないで生きてたんだ 恋とは　多かれ少なかれ　痛いもの(泣いてばっか) 疲れ果てたその先に何が来る？ ひとしずくのアナタでいい　ください それで僕は無限にうるおう 今何よりも感じていたいのは 小さくても確かな強い共感 時間がどんなことでも　きれいにしてくれるの？ 風にふかれるうちに　楽になったような気がしたんだ 恋とは　互いを根こそぎ奪う戦い(イヤになるもんだ) そして今　湧きあがる新しい欲望 ひとしずくのアナタでいい　ください それで僕は無限にうるおう 朝でも昼でも夜でもいい 待ってますよなんて言わないから ひとしずくの想いでいい　今は 与えあえるなら　それは最強のpeace 壊れそうで壊れないダイアモンド 胸に秘めて今宵も目を閉じよう (Oh, just a little bit of you... Give it to me, baby!) ひとしずくのアナタでいい　ください それで僕は無限にうるおう 欠けたところを埋めてもらおうなんて これっぽっちも思っちゃいないから ひとしずくの想いでいい　今は 犠牲にするものは何もいらない 輝きつづけるフシギなstory はかなさはらみ　どこへ行くんだろう (Oh, just a little bit of you...) English I was convinced that it'd all come to an end But still, our relationship somehow continued to work without a break Love is something that can hurt you just a little but also a lot (CRIED ALL THE TIME) If I'm already this exhausted, what is it that's coming next for me? Just a little bit of you, please That way, I'll benefit from it forever What I long to feel more than anything right now is, Even if only a little, genuine and powerful sympathy Is time able to make anything all right? Blown by the wind, I had come under the impression that I'd gotten better Love is a battle in which you take everything from each other (STARTING TO HATE IT) And now, a new desire has awakened Just a little bit of you, please That way, I'll benefit from it forever I don't care whether it's during morning, noon, or night Because I won't be saying, "I'm waiting" Just a little bit to remember Right now, if we are giving one another something, that is its own resilient peace A fragile and yet indestructible diamond, I'll hold it as a secret in my heart and close my eyes for the night (OH, JUST A LITTLE BIT OF YOU... GIVE IT TO ME, BABY!) Just a little bit of you, please That way, I'll benefit from it forever Having the part of me that's lacking buried by someone else It's something that never occurred to me Just a little bit to remember Right now I don't need anything I could sacrifice It has become a strange story that continues to shine Filled with bursts of fleeting moments, what turn will this take? (OH, JUST A LITTLE BIT OF YOU...)